LGBTQ+ in TV Shows
These are the list of LGBTQ+ Characters in each TV Show. Just Dance Celebrities Characters *Ben G - Gay *Jonas Blue - Bisexual *John Lundvik - Bisexual *Timmy Trumpet - Bisexual *Spencer Ludwig - Gay *Camila Cabello - Bisexual *Alessia Cara - Lesbian *Troye Sivan - Gay *Olly Alexander - Gay *Macklemore - Gay *Ryan Lewis - Gay *Inna - Lesbian (Acting) *Alexandra Stan - Lesbian (Acting) (Alex has a boyfriend but she's an acting lesbian) My Little Childhood Characters * Elvis Cridlington - Gay * Mike Flood - Gay * Moe Doodle- Bisexual * Rooney Doodle- Gay * Loli - Bisexual * Mia - Transsexual/Lesbian * Ozzy - Bisexual * Drix - Bisexual * Lin Chung - Transsexual/Bisexual * Clay Bailey - Pansexual * Sparkling Cookie - Gay * Herb Cookie- Pansexual * Mystique Sonia - Transsexual/Lesbian * Jumpy Ghostface - Non Binary/Sexless * Kali - Lesbian * DeeDee - Bisexual * Mighty Ray - Asexual * Whipped Cream Cookie - Gay * Dark Choco Cookie - BiSexual * Skating Queen Cookie - Lesbian * Kani - Lesbian * Maguro - Lesbian * Kimiko - Transsexual * Raimundo - Gay * Omi - Sexless/Non Binary * Cinnamon Cookie - Transsexual/Gay * Liu Kang - Transsexual/Gay * Kung Lao - Gay Elvis Cridilington When Elvis was 16, he announced that he is gay, 6 years later, he finally met Mike Flood, at first, he found Mike really handsome, then at age 24, he started dating Mike, age 25 he got engaged and got married at age 26. Clay Bailey Clay started off as bisexual at age 13, when time went by, at age 16, he announced that he is now a Pansexual man who loves everyone regardless of their gender. Jumpy Ghostface This rabbit is niether male nor female, and is a sexless non binary animal. Liu Kang Liu Kang has two children, Kira who is 22 (22/10/1997) and Kevin who is 19 (26/10/1999), in 2002 his wife to be died from a deadly illness. In 2005, in order to look for girls, he went to a strip club, then Kung Lao was attractive to him then Liu started to love him. In 2006, they got engaged finally in 2007, got married and finally are a full blended family. He was changed to a boy at a young age of 3. Kung Lao Kung Lao met Liu in a strip club where as he was pole dancing, he saw Liu as an attractive man, he then started to date him. The couple got engaged in 2006 and finally got married in 2007 (He was the first person Liu married). He has two sons, Pablo who is 18 (17/8/2001) and Franco who is 16 (21/3/2003). Lin Chung Ever since Lin Chung was a female he was getting bullied by many classmates due to his looks. In that case, Lin grew of depression and wanted to change his gender, at age 11, he changed his gender to a boy and he had no more bullying. Trivia *My Little Childhood holds the record of the most LGBTQ+ Characters of the show. Category:Fact Pages